Mindgames
by FaximumEverdeen
Summary: When Max and Ella move to California, all new twists and turns will arise. Along the way, they meet the flock and some crazy classmates as Max tries to keep some secrets close. How will she cope when some people get too close for comfort? Giggles guaranteed. Wings included. c;


**Summary: When Max and Ella move to California, all new twists and turns will arise. Along the way, they meet the flock and some crazy classmates as Max tries to keep some secrets close. How will she cope when some people get too close for comfort?**

**A/N- Hi peoples. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Of course it's a little *cough* mega *cough* clichéd, but I've been reading high school Max Ride fics and I wanted to try one. Please review if you like it. :] Ooh and BTW soon I'll be starting a story called 60 Days to Change my Ways. C=**

**There'll probably be only characters from the original books, apart from teachers and stuff like that, and original pairings. I'd feel kind of weird writing about different couples like Miggy or OMG I just realised Nudge and Fang make Fudge.**

**I might change the characters a leetle bit though, because I love music, and Max can't sing at all in the books. I'm thinking a band maybe? Oh yes. Tee hee. -w- And the POVs will alternate but it will mostly be Max talking, because I like the way she thinks. So yeah, plz feel free to let me know what you think and stuff (:**

**Ohyus and disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride I would not be a hobo, now would I.**

**-Faximum**

Max's P.O.V.

High school, she said. How hard can it be, she said.

Really. Mothers. Sometimes I wonder if she ever actually went to school.

"Max, come on! I wanna go mingle." Ella did a little shaky dance by my door and I rolled my eyes, getting out of the car with a goofy grin on my face. At least the place looked decent: a modern, angular building with white walls and a slanted silver roof. The parking lot was full and there were teens milling everywhere in front of the-

"Wait, mingle?" I shot my half-sister a weird look but didn't say anything else, because she'd helped me dress this morning. Ella just has natural fashion sense, which naturally irritates me. Ella, being her usual doof, just laughed and pulled me towards the building. **((A/N- this is where I stopped last night, and I've been really sick this morning so I'm sorry if it's not that good. It's 18/06/12 English date BTW, the day before I get off spam block)) **A few guys were already watching us, like they never got any new students here. Until I began to notice that most of the girls weren't paying attention, and most of the boys' heads had turned. Ack. I hope we don't look _too_ fabulous for them. [insert derp]

I pulled out my phone and flicked through until I found 'Cinema' – Benny Benassi ft. Gary Go and played it as loud as it would go. Mhmm. Because that's just how I roll. Like a boss. **((A/N- watch?v=u-KqDVNowKU&ob=av2n))**

Ella pulled out her timetable and waved it at me frantically. She looked like a little excited Mexican Chihuahua thing, shaking all over the place. You know those tiny fluffy bundles that yap at you and pee in celebrities' handbags like they seriously just couldn't hold it and ruin your lip gloss and stuff. Did she want to pee in my handbag?

I digress.

"We have art, English, science and music today." Her voice was all… is wibbly a word? It fits. WiBbLy, wIbBlY. Like you're on a bumpy road or a rollercoaster. "Max? Maximum? Maxine? Mazzabell?"

"Mazzabell?" I shook my head, because Ella obviously has no sense in hers. People better not start calling me Mazzabell. "Sure, Mozzarella."

"Oh very witty." She nodded sarcastically, and then turned around. "Why is everyone staring at us? Maybe we should go find someone to talk to." I shrugged and followed her casually over to a group of teenagers leaning against a metallic grey people-carrier. "Hi, I'm Ella and this is my sister Max. We're new here." Ella attempted a bright smile, but it looked like she had an eye problem to me. I just gave a short wave.

"Hey, I'm Iggy. This is Gazzy, Angel –"

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HIPS, 'FORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE LIPS!' I jumped at my ringtone (making a noise like 'weeiiioooo' -_-) and pulled out my phone, juggling it in shock like it was a hot potato. Heh ;) I hung up quickly. "Mothers." I muttered, embarrassed that my phone just started yelling the lyrics to 'Take a Hint' at me. **(( watch?v=MiYLLhBPxIk)) **But I didn't blush. Maximum doesn't blush.

"And I am Nuudgee!" a shorter, mocha-skinned girl jumped out from behind the car with a grin that was almost as goofy as my previous expression. Then Ella and Nudge plunge into a crazed conversation and I take a look around. The school building looks like it's made of white plastic and the roof is translucent, tinted grey. The doors are huge and shiny transparent, at a weird angle, like a giant thought it was a stool and sat on it or something. It's lined with lush green oval trees in the same white plastic-looking plant pots. The gravel is kind of sparkly and the cars aren't all that good, though there are some fancy convertibles and stuff like that. Most of the students are still staring. Glued much?

"Hey," a deep, quiet voice said from behind me. It was like peanut butter, the crunchy kind, if you know what I mean – smooth, tempting, but rough and manly at the same time. I turned to find a handsome, tanned face too close to mine and he let out a laugh, leaning back against the car behind him. He had shaggy, silky black hair, obsidian eyes and, cough, rather large muscles that I noticed as he slid his hands into his pockets. He was wearing a loose black shirt with a few top buttons casually undone and black fitted jeans. "I'm Fang."


End file.
